The Kind Of Love That Never Dies
by PeaceAndLoveX0X0
Summary: Elena Gilbert has recently had bad break up with her ex boyfriend, Stefan. She is so torn up until her best friends Caroline and Bonnie convince her to go to a bar with them. There, she meets Damon Salvatore, a total sex symbol. What happens when Elena sleeps wtih him? Do they fall in love with each other? ALL HUMAN
1. Geting over that boyfriend of yours?

Elena's P.O.V

**Broken**

**Sad**

**Depressed**

**Unhappy**

These are the feelings I am feeling right now.

Just three days ago, me and my ex boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, had a huge fight and broken up, I had been with him for 2 years. Now, it's all gone. I had deleted all of our pictures, deleted him off my contact list, taken every picture of us off my wall, deleted every message he sent, **everything**.

My best friends, Bonnie and Caroline, have been trying to get me to get out of bed all day today, they wanted me to go to a bar with them tonight to help me get over Stefan, and to find a new hot rebound.

Like I was doing that.

"Come on please!" Caroline said sounding very desperate. Dang, is this girl good at begging!

"It will be so much fun! You can finally get out of bed and enjoy a night at the bar with your friends! Remember how strict Stefan was? He would never let you go out and have fun with your gal pals because he was too afraid you would meet some other guy and have a one night stand with him. Elena, come on, please?"

I was getting tired of Caroline's begging, so I did what any annoyed girl would do.

"Fine! If it will get you to shut up!" I hissed.

"Yay! Now put this on! We're going out at 10:00!" Bonnie handed me a short (very short) navy blue dress with matching pumps.

"You want me to wear **this**? I am not a slut Bonnie!" I was not wearing that dress! I have seen people wear dresses that short. They looked like skanks.

"Oh lighten up! Just try it on! Just because it looks short doesn't mean it really is that short! If you want to be a guy magnet you have to wear that!" Caroline chimed in

"Ugh, fine. I'll try it on. But if I look like a slut-

"You will deal with it and go!" Bonnie interrupted

"Ugh, whatever," I said

I took a quick shower, then tried on the dress. Bonnie and Caroline were right. It really fit my figure, it made my curves stand out, and the neck line looked perfect, not too low, not too high, it really wasn't too short, it went almost down to my knees, but it wasn't too tight.

It looked perfect.

I never remember the last time I went out and actually had some fun, Caroline did make a point, Stefan didn't let me go out alone. He cared about me a lot, and he didn't want to loose me to some drunk bar guy. I told him that would never happen, but he wouldn't believe me, so he would have to tag along every time, and punch any guy that even talked to me. Stefan was definitely the jealous type. I then got a text. Oh shit, it was from Stefan, it read:

"**Hey can we talk? I want you back,"**

No. Just no. I am not getting back together with them. I texted him back:

"**No. I am not getting back together with you, we have already talked enough. I am going out with Caroline and Bonnie, like you would never let me do"**

What he said next made me want to go over to his house right now and kill him.

"**Okay. Whatever, I just thought you'd want to take me back, since you have all the other times. Fine, I'll go to the bar tonight, and get some better girl. I bet there will be many to choose from, probably WAY hotter than you will ever be. So yeah, have fun without me, I bet you won't. Bye ;)"**

Whatever? Oh my gosh I hate him. I hate him! Why is he acting like this? Okay Elena, don't freak out. Don't reply and go have fun with your friends! So I went out to show them the dress after I did my makeup and hair

"You were right! It looks amazing! Come on let's go!" I said trying not to sound too…disappointed.

"That's more like it! Here comes a fun night!" Bonnie said excitedly.

When we got to the bar, the music was blasting loud, everyone looked VERY drunk and I could already see how many hot guys I had to choose from. But one stood out to me, he was in the back, talking with some other guys, he didn't look like he was drunk, like at all. He had jet black hair, and from the way his shirt outlined and body I could tell his abs would look gorgeous.

"And what are you staring at Miss Elena?" Caroline said with a big smile on her face.

"See that guy over there?" I pointed to him, "That guy, I call him" I said

"No fair! He's hot! Oh well, go get him," Caroline said

"Not yet, I've got to make him notice me first" I said with a devious smile on my face.

"Ooo Elena! You are so back! I remember you like this 2 years ago! Okay, do you thing, just tell us what to do," Bonnie said sounding all excited

"Come with me to get a drink," I said while slowly walking over to the bar.

As I walked over, I could already tell his eyes were on me. Plans so far working.

"6 shots please," I said ordering for the three of us, 2 for each of us .

I saw him get up at the corner of my eye, great.

"Hey, name Damon, Damon Salvatore," He said, god, he eyes are so dreamy looking, I could stare at them all day, even though it's very hard to see right now.

"Elena, Elena Gilbert," Just then my shots came in.

"Six shots, enjoy" The bartender said.

"You want me to help you with all those?" He said, god, even his voice was sexy.

"No, they're for me and my- I turned, they were gone, yeah thanks for bailing on me.

"Well, they **were** for my friends, but looks like they bailed on me," I said, trying not to sound too weird.

"Well then, let me help you with that, don't want you getting drunk" He said grabbing a shot.

"Aren't people **supposed** to get drunk here? It's a bar," I said not trying not to sound too much like a sarcastic girl.

"Well, I can already tell you aren't the kind of girl who **wants** to get drunk, but if you're planning on getting drunk tonight, hey, I'm not stopping you," Wow, this guy so knows me.

I then drank three of the shots, leaving 2 one for me, one for Damon.

"Okay, you want to get drunk tonight, I'm guessing," I drank the other two shots. I wasn't drunk yet, but hey, wouldn't it be fun to act like it? Let's have some fun.

"Hey do you wanna dance?" I said trying to sound drunk, yep he's buying it.

"Wait!" I said "Hold that thought, don't answer that, your dancing with me," I said as I dragged him out onto the dance floor. You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship came on.

**Girl I've been all over the world looking for you**

My arms snaked their way up his neck, we bounced to the music.

**You make me feel so! La la na na na.**

That's it, I want to go in for the kill, and kiss him, but…he beat me to it.

He kissed me, it was long, but sweet. His arms were around my waist mine on his chest. He pulled back 10 seconds later.

" I'm sorry, you probably have a boyfriend anyway-

"Don't be sorry," I interrupted "I'm free," I leaned in to his ear and whispered "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," He replied "My place," He took my hand, and took me out of the bar, hopefully Caroline and Bonnie don't worry about me, Elena, forget about Caroline and Bonnie, you are about to have sex with a sexy god!

When we got to his place, we didn't do any talking. When I went in, I wanted to look around, but just then I felt his arms pull me back and pin me against the wall. Rough I like it.

Our eyes locked for a split second, then, I don't know who kissed who, but we then kissed. My hands went to grab his jet black hair, totally messing it up. His hands went to grab my ass, he then picked my up, I think he was hoping for my dress to come up, which it did, but it didn't expose my pink lace panties. I'm gonna love teasing Damon.

His lips moved to jaw line, he then kissed down my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure. Wait, I needed to make sure he was sober first. Elena Gilbert does not do one night stands. So I pulled back and said:

"Are you sober? I don't do one night stands," I said surprised I actually caught my breath.

"Yeah, you?" He said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I just acted drunk to have some fun," I said with a seductive smile on my face

"Elena Gilbert, you're in for a fun night" He said with a smile.

He then moved his hands to gently drop me, he then grabbed my hand, and took me upstairs to his room. Again, I tried to look around, all I knew that his room was very big, but again, a familiar pair of arms pulled me back and pinned me to the wall. Well, this is gonna need some getting used to.

As he kissed me, I yanked at his shirt, hoping he would get the signal that I wanted him to take it off. Luckily, he did and he let me take it off for him. As his gorgeous abs were exposed my mouth dropped, he just smiled, and went down to kiss my neck, getting lower and lower, so this is his signal. Cute. I turned around, letting him unzip my dress. When I became exposed to him, the same pattern repeated. Mouths dropping and smiling. We kicked our shoes off and continued kissing, making our way towards the bed. I fell first, making him land on top of me. I decided I wanted different. Before he could do anything, I flipped us over, making me be on top of him.

I kissed down he chest, causing him to groan. When our lips met again, he flipped us over again, fiercely kissing down my neck, his lips making his way to my stomach.

And I'm just gonna stop there cause that's when some..ugh..dirty stuff happens.

But long story short…

Best...Night...Ever...

**What did you guys think? This is my first fan fiction so don't judge…I will either have next chapter up tomorrow, or any day next week. So please R&R Hope you liked it!**


	2. Lies, Lies, and Stefan Salvatore

Damon's P.O.V

Is this really happening?

Is this seriously happening?

Is a girl actually in my bed after having sex with me?

I haven't had sex with a girl such a long time actually, my ex girlfriend, Katherine, me and her had a NASTY break up back in 2010. I hadn't been able to have sex with a girl since Katherine because they'd always get turned off. Just then, something snapped me out of my thoughts. Elena.

"Good morning," she said sounding all tired, damn she still sounds sexy!

"Mmm morning," I replied

"Last night was-

"Amazing? Beautiful? Best sex you've ever had?" I interrupted

"Better than all that combined," she said, she than sat up

"Damon, we need to talk about this, we just met, we need to talk about what this, is," she said, sounding a little worried

"Well I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, do you want to call me your boyfriend?" I asked

"Well yeah," she started "But, don't you think we should go out on a date first? Do get to know each other better?"

"Yeah, we should. When and where?" I said cocking my head when asking the question.

"I was thinking somewhere fancy, but not pricey. Thoughts?" she said waiting for my approval.

"Well isn't fancy pretty much equal pricey?" I said confused.

"Well some are. Oh my gosh have you ever been to Red Lobster?" she said.

"Who hasn't? Do you want to go there? When?" I said curiously.

"How about 8?" she said.

"Why so late?" I whined

"Because! My overactive friends are most likely freaking out about how I didn't come home last night and you want me to look pretty for you, don't you? A girl needs time! We can't just snap our fingers and be ready like in cartoons!" she said.

"Well by the sound of what you just said I think you should be getting home," I said making my lips turn into a puppy dog face.

She looked at the time, the clock read 9:00 AM "I should get home by noon, is three hours good enough?" she asked.

"Definitely," I replied. I then pushed her back onto the bed, and finished the business, that was unfinished.

"Wow, Damon, someone actually got into bed with you! Great job!" Stefan said sarcastically to his brother Damon.

"Yeah, she was pretty into me," I said.

"What was her name? If you bothered to learn it," Stefan said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hey! I did bother to learn it! Her name was Elena Gilbert," I said with a smile on my face.

"Wait, **Elena Gilbert**? Dude, I know I never tell you about my girlfriends, but we just broke up yesterday. Your aware she's probably just using you to get me back right? I know she does want me back already," He said sounding like a smarty pants.

"Not everything can go your way Stefan! You know what? I don't give a damn if she's your ex or not! She is into me, and your ridicule can't change that!" I said angry

"Now get out, I need to get ready to go on a date with Elena," I said pointing to my bedroom door.

"Fine, think what you want. But if she breaks up with you tonight, don't come crying to me," He said put his hands up and walking out the door.

If that selfish guy plays around with me and Elena's relationship. **He's dead.**

Elena's P.O.V

I came into me, Bonnie, and Caroline's shared apartment shouting, "I'm home!" I really hope they weren't worried about me. Surprisingly, they weren't

"Oh hey," Bonnie said walking in, eating a piece of pizza. Wow Bonnie, wow.

"You guys weren't worrying where I was?" I said sounding confused

"Nope. We knew you went to "spend the night" with that guy you met last night," Caroline said sounding positive of her answer.

"Yeah, I did. You guys wanna know what we did don't you?" I said leaning in like I was gonna tell then some big nasty secret.

"Oh we already know what you two did. S-E-X. Correct?" Bonnie said raising her eyebrows.

"Yep, we "did the nasty"," I said there was then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I said walking towards the door. Oh shit. It was Stefan. What did that little bastard want?

"Hey, I don't want you back for your information, I just have some news about your "new boyfriend", Damon. Newsflash! He's my brother, and he is using you just to make me jealous," Stefan said. Was he telling the truth? No, of course not Elena. Don't listen to him.

"That is such a lie Stefan! Goodbye now!" I said evilly smiling as I shut the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked.

"Nobody important," I said not caring, because I didn't.

"Okay, so do you and your guy have a date tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, we do. And I need to get ready!" I said running to my room. Okay. Its, 1:23 PM I've got about 6 hours. I'm gonna go shopping for stuff.

Damon's P.O.V

Alright, its eight. Time to meet Elena. I was wearing grey button down shirt with black jeans. Think I'm ready.

I got into my car, and drove t our date. When I got there, I got out my car, and saw Elena standing there next to the entrance. She looked beautiful. So beautiful. She was wearing a short, black mini skirt with a pink shirt with lace on the sleeves. Her shoes were silver bow flats, and her hair was lightly curled. Wow, she looked amazing.

I walked over to her with a big smile on my face.

"Hey," I said. I held out my arm. "Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall," she replied grabbing my arm filling up the empty spot.

We walked in, the place looked so nice.

"Table for two please," I said to the person who assigned the seats.

"Right this way," she said starting to walk, we followed her.

We got a seat right next to the window, showing a visible view of the stars. Perfect.

"Hey, can I ask you something, and you promise to tell the truth?" she asked.

"Yeah anything," I replied.

"Do you have a brother named Stefan Salvatore?"

Oh shit. She knows. I have to tell the truth though. Here it goes.

"Yes. I also know he was your ex. He told me," I said

"Oh okay," she said looking away.

"Hey, if he's saying stuff, don't' listen to him. He's quite the liar," I said lightly grabbing her chin, making her look towards me. Just then, Elena's eyes widened, I turned to see what she was looking at. Oh great.

Stefan.

**Ha ha cliff hanger! Sorry guys! I will be updating this Friday just to torment you! Lol JK, but if you do feel tormented. Blame me lol don't forget to R&R bye!**

**-L**


	3. Forgeting All Your Problems

**Elena's P.O.V**

Oh great. What was Stefan doing here? Stefan saw us, then made his way over to our table.

"What do you think you're doing Damon?" He said, like it wasn't obvious. We **were** on a date until you rudely interrupted.

"Stefan, I told you I was going on a date tonight with Elena. So please go away, this is none of your business," Damon said trying to keep calm.

"It is so my business! You stole my girlfriend away from me!" Stefan shouted. Oh great, people are staring now. Alright, I'm butting in.

"Stefan, he did not steel me from you! We met almost a week after you and me broke up! And Damon's right, it's none of your business! It's me and Damon's," I said standing up.

"Oh get out of this Elena! I don't even know why I dated you! Your always getting and people's business and never listening. Your also-

Stefan didn't finish. Damon punched him before he could.

Stefan was slammed to the ground, a black eye immediately forming on his left eye.

"Stefan, even though I don't know every last detail about Elena **yet**, I do know she is none of those things, and never will be," Damon shouted as he stared at Stefan's hurt face, which was sadly conscious.

"Come on Elena," He said lightly tugging my right hand to leave.

Once we got into the car, I decided it wasn't too good of an idea to go back to his place. My place it is.

"Damon," I said trying to make calm him down. "Damon!" I repeated.

"Sorry, Elena what? I'm just so frustrated right now," Damon said calmly.

"Do you want to go to my apartment? My roommates are there but I can make them leave," I said.

"That's a good idea, Elena. But I don't want you to make your roommates leave. I think I'd be a good idea for me to meet them. Is that good?" Damon suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be good! And then we'd be able to all get to know each other!" I said excited.

"Now, what's your address?" He asked

"So this is the place? It looks, nice," Damon said.

"Damon you haven't even seen it yet!" I said with a light smile as I unlocked the door.

"Well sorry!" He said.

When we entered, Caroline and Bonnie stared at me and Damon. Dropping everything they were doing.

"So this is the guy you "did the nasty" with?" Bonnie said with a smirk on her face breaking the silence.

"Bonnie shut up!" I said embarrassed.

"Did the nasty? You said that? Wow, Elena, wow," Damon said turning his head to face mine.

"So, okay, let's change the subject. Why are you and-

"Damon," Damon said answering Caroline's silence.

"Damon. Doing here? Aren't you two supposed to be on a date?"

"Well, here's the thing. Stefan and Damon are actually brothers. And Stefan rudely interrupted our date before we could even order drinks," I said annoyed.

"Really? Well isn't that a surprise!" Bonnie said.

"Okay well I'm guessing you want us to leave- Caroline said, but I interrupted.

"No stay. We both want you guys here," I said interrupting Caroline.

"Oh! I guess we will be staying then!" Bonnie said.

Alright, its 11PM, this night is way better than I thought it would be! We had ordered pizza, watched all of the Paranormal Activity movies, (We were all scared but Damon) and now we are playing 21 questions! This is way more fun then I had hoped!

"Alright, Damon," I said, turning my head to him. "Do you have a job? If so, what?"

"Well, um, it's kind of...uncommon," Damon said.

"Please?" Me, Caroline, and Bonnie said in unison.

"Okay..I work at a tattoo place," He said pulling up his shirt to reveal a tattoo saying "change" Change? What did that mean?

"What? That's not embarrassing!" Caroline said.

"Well mostly creeps work there!" Damon replied.

"No! Mostly hot guys do! Like someone in this room…," Bonnie said.

"But all the guys who work at the one I work at have all together raped like, more than 100 girls!" Damon said widening his eyes.

"Not including you?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline! I don't rape people!" Damon yelled.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Bonnie said. She turned her head to face me, "Elena, why are you being so quiet?" Bonnie asked me.

"I'm just wondering what change means on Damon's tattoo," I said looking at his tattoo.

"Elena don't you think that's a little personal- Caroline started.

"No. It's fine. I'll tell," Damon interrupted. Everyone leaned in like we we're telling scary stories.

"Okay. So, 4 years ago, I was madly in love with this one girl named Katherine Pierce. We **were** in a 2 year relationship. But just 2 years ago, she dumped me for this other guy named Mason. She'd been cheating on me for as long as she'd been dating me. And no, she wasn't the kind of girl that would have more than one spouse. So, after that, I got that tattoo because I wanted to make change to myself and forget about her. And I did. I haven't even talked to her for a year," He said sincerely.

"Wow, that's so sad," I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey do you guys want to watch another movie? This game is getting sad," Caroline said.

"Yes please!" Me and Bonnie said simultaneously.

"I'll pop the popcorn!" Damon said running to the microwave.

Caroline went through the movies on Netflix. She found one. "How about The Devil Inside?"

"But that's supposed to be **really** scary!" Bonnie said like a little girl.

"Hey, you survived Paranormal Activity didn't you? You'll be fine Bonnie," I said getting the popcorn out of the oven.

But Bonnie was right. That movie was **bad**

**Damon's P.O.V**

We were halfway through the movie, and Elena was already clutching my chest muffling her screams into my shirt. Well this was nice. I didn't get it. How are girls always more scared then guys when it comes to scary movies? Maybe it's their nerves? Ugh, I'll figure it out someday, just not today.

When the movie was over, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were scared out of their pants. Although I wanted to freak them out, they were very tired, and there wining was getting annoying. Well, Caroline and Bonnie's, Elena was sort of passed out on the couch. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

"Damon we wanna go to bed!" Caroline whined after fighting with me about staying up. Gosh, why didn't Elena warn me about their whining?

"Okay! Fine! Go to bed!" I said annoyed. It was 3:00 AM, maybe they were tired. Oh well, I'll do it next time we do something like we did tonight.

They both walked like a zombie to their rooms, when I knew they were in bed, I walked over to the sleeping Elena on the couch.

"Hey, you up?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Yeah, what?" she mumbled.

"Do you want me to carry you to your bed?" I asked.

"Yes," she started. "What's the catch?" she said. Wow, she sure knew me after tonight.

"I get to sleep with you," I said sure of my answer.

"Sure," she mumbled. She held her arms out. "Carry me," she said.

I picked her up bridal style to the only available room in the apartment left. It was big, and so was her bed. Perfect. I laid her down, and tucked her under the covers. I then took off my shirt, and climbed in next to her, and cradled her in my arms. She moaned when I did.

"Goodnight, Elena," I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Damon," she replied. I kissed her forehead.

That was the most relaxing night of my life.

**Well there's chapter 3 for you! I hope you liked it!  
-L**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I'm taking a one week break. I'll be uploading chapter 4 next Friday. Stuff is going on right now, and I'm kinda distracted. Well, bye!


	5. A Night Of Surprises

**Elena's P.O.V**

As I woke up from a wild night, the sunlight peeked through my curtains. As I tried to get out of bed, a strong pair of arms pulled me back. I just remembered who I fell asleep next to.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon mumbled.

"No," I turned my head to face him. "I don't know how, but I just forgot who the amazing man I'm sleeping next to is right here." I soothed him as a light smile appeared on my face.

"Well, than," He started. "Are Caroline and Bonnie still here at," He checked the time, 12:27, "A half hour past noon?" He said with a smirk. He's thinking something.

"No, Bonnie had a thing with her friends today, and Caroline is at her boyfriend's house." I stated. "Why?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to have some fun." He said as he climbed on top of me. Fun. Fun is a good describing word.

He lowered his head to my neck to place long, open mouth kisses on it. I closed my eyes, god, this guy is gonna smother me. I can already tell.

As his mouth got higher on my skin, he kissed my shoulder, back of my ear, and my jawline. After that, his lips finally crashed onto mine. It's about time. My hands snaked up his neck, as he slowly, and lovingly kissed me. As our kisses got more passionate, and hungry, I decided I wanted to take control.

I flipped us over, and kissed his neck, chest, and stomach. I did the same thing he did to me. As our lips met, his hands went to lace his hands through my hair.

That was one fun morning.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Okay, Elena is sleeping. I'm bored.

Idea! I want Elena to see how good of a cook I am. Let's see what they have.

Hmm, does Elena baked ziti with sausage? Well, let's just cross our fingers that she's not too picky.

"Okay, cook for a half hour," I walked into Elena's room, she looks like she's wasted. Good sign? I hope. "Okay, cook at 350 degrees," I walk over to the oven and set it. "Okay," I get out the ziti. "Cheese," In get the cheese out of the covered. "And sausage," I get that too. "Can't forget salt, pepper, and…can't forget spice!" This is going to make Elena go crazy.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I woke up to a strong, very nice smelling, scent.

Damon isn't in bed.

Okay, food, no Damon. Damon's cooking for me. Why?

I hear the door open, I close my eyes like I'm asleep. I want Damon's "plan" to go well for him.

"Hey, Elena," He said, lightly shaking me. "Can you get up for me?" He finished his question.

I pretended to act tired. "Ugh," I mumbled as I stretched my arms out like a cat. "What are you doing?" I asked as if I was clueless.

"Just get up and you'll see." He said quietly.

"Alright." I said soothingly.

As I got up, he covered my eyes with his hand. So it's a surprise, interesting.

"What are you doing?" I said lazily.

"It's a surprise!" He said as I got up, his hands still over my eyes.

I walked out, smelling the food already, I could tell the room was dimly lit, who knew Damon was the romantic type?

"You ready to see?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I said quietly. He uncovered my eyes. What I saw was amazing.

The table was perfectly set. A vase filled with roses rested in the middle, around it, two candles on each side of the wider side of the table. He cooked baked ziti with sausage, how did he know I loved that? I don't deserve Damon, I really don't!

"Damon, I don't know what to say!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"You don't have to say anything, just sit and enjoy. By the way, you like what I cooked, right? I just took a wild guess." He asked me.

"I love it! You're a good guesser!" I said still with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, good then." He said as he guided me to the chairs.

I sat down at one end, he sat at the other. As we began to eat, I realized how good of a cook Damon was.

"Oh my gosh," I started with food in my mouth. Oh, that was rude, I swallowed. "This is amazing!" I finished with no food in my mouth.

"Well thank you." He replied.

"Thank you." I said out of the blue.

"For?" He asked furrowing his eye brows

"All this, our relationship. Stefan would never do any of this for me. We've only been together for about 2 weeks, and you're already spoiling me." I said with a big smile on my face.

"You're welcome. The truth is Elena, you're the only girl I've really ever felt special with. I never felt special with Katherine, because whenever I'd spoil her, she'd think I was only trying to get into my pants. She loved Mason more than me, when I really did love her. So thank you Elena, for appreciating me and treating me right." Wow, no one has _**ever**_ said that to me before.

"Damon, I'm so sorry that happened." I said as I finished my food.

"It's not your fault, and it never will be." He said with a sincere look on his face. "So, do you want to watch a movie just to finish the night off?" He said with a light smile.

"Okay," I started. "What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"Don't know," He said, he started to think. "I got nothing."

"How about The Notebook?" I asked. His facial expression changed. I'm not sure if he approves of that idea.

"Um, I'm not too fond of that movie, but fine. Only on one condition though!" He said with his eye brows raised.

"Which is?" Oh great, this will be interesting.

"When we finish the movie, I get to ask a very big question." He started. "But you have to promise not to freak out." He finished his question.

"Okay," I started out. "I kind of want to know what this question is though." I said with an emotionless expression on my face.

"That is to be asked later." He said. "Now," He puts The Notebook into the DVD player. "Let's relax and watch the movie." He said soothingly.

"Okay." I say with a smile on my face.

He sits on the couch, and I join him, my head on his chest.

When the movie was about to finish, the kissing scene came. Oh great. Damon's gonna get some ideas.

"Can I do that with you?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up and watch the movie!" I playfully smacked his arm and keep my eyes on the TV.

He didn't listen. He lightly grabbed my chin, and turned my head to face his, our lips centimeters a part.

"Hey, it's just a movie," He soothed me. "Relax." He said in a light voice. He then kissed me.

He kissed me lightly, my arms flung around his neck, his arms around my waist.

He laid me down on the couch slowly, as our kisses got more heated, I took off his shirt, revealing his toned, gorgeous body. He kissed me more passionately, he moved his lips to my neck, causing me to moan. I just remembered he wanted to ask me something.

"Hey!" I interrupted.

"What?" He spat, annoyed.

"What did you wanna ask me?" I asked, gaining my breath back.

"Now?" He said as his eye brows raised.

"Yes, now!" I said with a foolish grin on my face.

"Ugh, okay." He started. "Do you want me to move in with you?"

We were gonna have a long talk that night.

**Okay! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry, I'm gonna do this to you all a lot xD Well, see you next chapter! **

**L**


	6. A Day Of Fun, A Night Of Confessions

**Damon's P.O.V**

"What?" Elena shouted at me. I knew this would be a bad question to ask.

"Well," I started. "I was thinking," I paused for a second. "Stefan probably despises me right now, and if I go back to my house and actually stay there, he might kill me in the process."

"So," She paused to think of what to say. "You want to move in with me?"

"Yes. But if you don't want me to-"

"No, I want you to." She smiled. "I was just surprised you wanted to actually move in with me." Her smile grew bigger.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a yes." She said with joy.

"I'll go get my stuff tomorrow." I stated.

She then kissed me and picked up where we left off

**Elena's P.O.V**

"He's moving in with us?" Caroline and Bonnie just found out, and now Caroline is blowing up in my face.

"Are you crazy? It will be **impossible** to ever have a girls night again!" Bonnie shouted at me.

"Guys, you know I really like Damon," I paused to prepare for what I was about to say. "and I know if he goes back to live with Stefan, he's probably going to have some major problems." Their facial expressions changed. "So, please?" I pulled a puppy dog face.

"Fine." Caroline answered uncrossing her arms. "But on **one **condition."

"This'll be good." I thought.

"He **does not** under any circumstances, get to walk around the house nude when we are here." Oh Caroline and her stubbornness.

I groaned, but gave in "Deal."

We then heard a knock at the door. Damon's here!

I walked over to the door, and opened it, seeing a stack of boxes in someone's arms.

I snickered. "Okay Caroline, how much clothing did you order this time?"

Damon then attempted to move the boxes to show his face, but failed when all the boxes toppled over.

"I've got a lot of stuff." He muttered.

I crouched down to his level. "Let me help you with that." I picked up a couple boxes.

When we got inside the house, Bonnie groaned. "Please don't tell me you're some weird card collector."

"No!" He laughed. "These are just some old antics I kept around the boarding house."

"So, Damon," Bonnie walked over to us. "I heard you're quite the cook, maybe we will stop eating microwave dinners every night."

Damon turned his head to face me. "Oh so you told Caroline and Bonnie about the little date I set up for you?" Caroline laughed and then butt into our conversation.

She flopped onto the couch. "Yeah she kept on rambling on, and on, about how great in bed-

"Okay, enough!" I interrupted.

Damon set his boxes down on the wood floor, then, he walked over to love seat, and jumped to sit on it. There was an awkward silence.

"So," Bonnie said breaking the silence. "what do you guys want to do?"

Damon shrugged. "Have no idea."

"Hey, Damon?" Caroline said on the couch turning to face him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You said you were a tattoo artist, right?" He nodded. "Well, maybe we could watch you, you know, do your thing." She said making the word "thing" sound like, "thang"

"Well, I don't know." He trailed off, but I interrupted.

I paced slowly over to were Caroline was sitting and joined her on the couch. "Come on, do it and I give you a reward latter." Caroline and Bonnie glared at me. "You're going to what?" They said in unison.

"Drop it for now!" I changed my facial expression to a puppy dog face. "Please Damon?"

He gave in after about a minute when Caroline and Bonnie joined me. "Fine." He said getting up. We all screamed in joy. "But," We started to frown. "No bothering me, I need concentration."

"Deal." We all said. We all then exited the apartment, and got into my car.

**Damon's P.O.V**

When we arrived, my boss immediately shot a look at Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie.

He walked over to us. "Damon!" He greeted me "Who are these lovely ladies?"

"This is Elena, my girlfriend." Elena smiled and waved. "and these are her friends Bonnie and Caroline." They smiled and waved. "They wanted to see me in action." I grinned.

"Wow, Damon," My boss said surprised. "You haven't had a girlfriend for 2 years." He walked over to Elena and whispered into her ear. "Well, right this way Damon, I have a customer waiting." I wonder what he said to Elena.

When I finished, Elena and her friends looked amazed. "Wow! That's cool!" Bonnie said.

"Well," The person than got up and left. "It's a part of my job."

"Well, I wanna stay in town for a bit." I stated. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Maybe we can go get ice cream!" Caroline chimed in.

"What are we, 11?" Bonnie said glaring at Caroline.

"No," I gestured. "That actually sounds good, I haven't gotten ice cream outside of the grocery store in years."

"Thank you!" Caroline said with her arms out pointing to me.

Damon began to smirk. "That actually doesn't sound too bad."

"Alright than," Caroline said. "We've got three people who want ice cream. Give in Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed. "Fine."

Caroline cheered. "Yay! Thank you Bonnie!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Damon's P.O.V**

When we got home, I was ready for Elena's "reward" for me because I took her to see me work. I hope she wasn't kidding.

"You got you're reward ready for me?" I whispered into her ear.

"Wait one minute." She walked over to Bonnie and Caroline, whispered into their ears, and then they walked into their rooms on the opposite side of the hallway, this must be one pretty good reward.

When Elena came out of her room, she was in a robe, okay, what is she doing? I looked confused, so she gestured me into her room. When I walked in, my mouth almost dropped.

There were candles lit everywhere, and there were rose peddles on the bed.

I grinned "Elena, you're spoiling me."

"Well what if I want to spoil you?" She said, undoing her robe. When it dropped to the floor, she was in sexy, black, lingerie. She then walked over to me, and when we were face to face, wasting no time, she kissed me. Her hand went on my chest as she gently backed me into the wall, our lips not separating.

When she pulled back after a while of sweet, tender, making out, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

My shirt was now off "What?"

"I have something to tell you." She confessed.

"And what would that be?"

"Well," She started. "today, I realized something, something very, important." She paused for a couple seconds. "I know you pretty much inside and out now, and, and even though we've only been dating for almost 2 months, you've got to know I mean this when I'm going to say it."

"Okay, Elena, what." I said, getting anxious.

She turned her head to look at the ground, then looked back up.

"I think I'm in love with you, Damon."

**Haha! You guys are probably dying right now. :P Just to warn you, half of the time, I'm gonna leave it at a cliff hanger. Well, see you next week! Bye guys!**

**L**


	7. The L Word

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while, but I've been REALLY busy with school work, but I've got Spring Break now, so let's hope I don't get too busy :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**-L**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stood there, speechless, for about half a minute until Elena got anxious.

"Please say something." She said looking very nervous.

I honestly had no idea what to say. What was I supposed to say? I feel like I'm in love with her, I really do, but what her statement just a minute ago made me think that? I was really worried about Elena's reaction to my silence.

"I knew it." She started; sounding displeased "I knew if I said I love you than I'd regret it, I knew it." She wasn't done yet "You know what? I'm going to take a walk, and while I'm out, you can repack your bags." She snapped she then grabbed her disregarded clothing, put it back on and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard in the process.

What the hell did I just do? I screwed up. Big time.

I could her Bonnie and Caroline outside trying to talk to Elena, saying "Elena, what's the matter? What happened?" but before they're questions were answered, I heard the door slam, guessing Elena had gone out to who knows where. I had a feeling Caroline and Bonnie were going to ask me what happened when I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

The door swung open following a discouraged Caroline and Bonnie staring at me for a couple brief seconds, then asking me "What's wrong with Elena?" I decided to tell them the truth.

"Elena said she loved me." I said flat out, Caroline and Bonnie's facial expressions changed to as if they were the sun in those cheesy cartoons, but then there facial expressions changed to a confused look.

Bonnie questioned me first "Wait, if Elena said I love you to you, then why was she mad when she stormed out?"

I didn't want to have to tell them, because they'd be either pissed, or they'll ask me a million questions. Fortunately, Caroline beat me to my own embarrassment.

"You said it back didn't you?" I stayed silent, hopefully my lack of words answered they're question. It luckily did.

"You didn't say it back, Damon?!" Caroline blurted out at me, I nodded.

"Why? Don't you love her?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I love her, I just didn't say it in time." I said exiting my silence "I wasn't sure at the time, but now I am."

"Damon, you need to find her!" Caroline shouted.

"How am I supposed to know where she went?"

"Think about it, what's her main activity when she's upset out on the town; remember she doesn't have a car."

"Roaming around looking at certain places, but it's raining right now; wouldn't she be in some place dry?"

Bonnie knew this one. "Trust me, if it's raining, to Elena, it doesn't matter, I can't count how many times she's came how soaked and not even caring."

I grabbed my leather jacket, to Caroline and Bonnie, this signaled my exit. When I was shutting the door, I heard a faint "Good luck!" Yeah, I'm going to need luck, and a lot of it.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I thought he loved me.

I really thought he did.

Looks like not.

Whenever I'm not in a good mood, I always roam the streets, it somehow relaxes me, but this rain isn't helping, I'm too soaked.

I then hear a voice behind me saying "Elena!" I recognize that voice, _**Damon.**_

I slowly turned around, seeing his soaked face, staring at mine.

"What are you doing here?" I yell "You don't love me, remember?"

He wasn't going to leave without a fight. "Elena that's not true!"

"It's not true? Okay then, if it's not then say it!" He stayed silent. When I lost hope I turned to walk away.

"Elena I love you!" He yelled making sure I heard him. "I wasn't sure if I did when you said it, but now I am, and I'm not letting you leave without a fight."

He actually loves me. He actually loves me.

"I love you too." I said starting to tear up, with a huge smile on my face.

We then walked towards each other until our lips met, and when they did it felt like as if fireworks went off the minutes our lips made contact. He kissed me passionately, his fingers tangled in my hair, mine tangled in his jet black hair. When we broke a part, out of breath, our foreheads were together, us both dreamily staring at each other. As if on cue, we both said "I love you." Simultaneously, and resumed to kissing each other, lovingly.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena and I need a night off. Ever since I moved in, Caroline and Bonnie would be annoying and loud when we're trying to sleep…or do something else.

I luckily brought my car, so Elena and I got to drive around not getting more soaked then we already are. That's when I brought up the night off to Elena.

"Elena, we need a night off, honestly." I said out flatly.

"A night off?" she started "Wouldn't Caroline and Bonnie get worried?"

"Nope. They know exactly where we are."

"Well, what's a night off to you?"

I turned my head to face her. "Renting a hotel room, watching movies together, relaxation."

"That sounds nice." She said smiling.

"You'll describe better when the night is over." She smiled as I drove to the nearest 5 star hotel.

When we arrived, we entered the lobby and Elena immediately started smiling, enjoying the niceness of the lobby already.

When we got into our room, it had a queen sized bed, flat screen TV, mini couch, huge bathroom and more. Elena looked like she just won the lottery when she walked in the room. Okay, it's only 5:30, we've got a lot of time.

This is gonna be a fun night.


End file.
